


Quid Pro Quo

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owes Cas some sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Dean owes Cas some sex; companion piece to Tactile; best to read that first.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2291963

QUID PRO QUO

 

This human vessel is a wondrous thing, Castiel thinks, as he feels a golden blaze of desire in his Grace, reducing the physical and metaphysical halves of himself into seething hunger under Dean’s heated touch. 

“Quid pro quo,” Dean had whispered silkily into Castiel’s ear, pushing the angel up against the wall just outside Cas’s bedroom, heat breezing across Cas’s ear, the hard line of the hunter’s body crushing him chest to thigh. Reeling a bit, unsteady from the sudden onslaught of need inside, Cas had reached blindly for the doorknob he knew was somewhere to his right. 

Now, Cas finds himself on his bed, muscles taut with the desire searing its’ way up his spine, there are lips burning trails under his jaw and down the skin of his neck and Dean echoes the moans he feels in the angel’s throat with muted murmurs of his own. “Angel skin, Cas skin,” but Castiel can’t process the words because he is too busy coming apart.

Dean’s hands roam freely, everywhere, smoothing fire down Cas’s chest, his sides and down to his hips to grip tightly and Dean pulls them together urgently, the feel of Dean’s hard cock touching his own sending Castiel’s body into overload, bursts of electricity forcing the hungry “Dean!” from him. 

Cas buries his hands in Dean’s hair, twisting painfully and Cas doesn't even know what he wants for sure, just, “I want…..Dean…I don’t….” Doesn't know what he wants or how to ask for it, and wonders if Dean feels this good when Castiel goes to the hunter’s room to help him sleep.

Dean laughs softly against the skin of Cas’s stomach. “It’s all good, Cas…..I know what you want,” he promises and crawls back up along Castiel’s body, captures Cas’s lips warmly with his own, and it’s so, so much better to actually be touching, miles better than Castiel’s little hunter lullabies. Cas moans into Dean’s mouth, hands still twisted in his hair, using the leverage to pull Dean even closer, wants to devour him whole, wants anything Dean will give him. Anything Dean will do to him.

“Patience, holy one,” Dean teases, pulling away from Cas’s lips to retrace the burning trail down the angel’s body, mouth and tongue worshiping at the altar of Castiel.

Cas moves his hands from Dean’s head to smooth down the side of his face, holding Dean gently in his hands, counterpoint to the urgent need surging through him. The angel in Cas wants to slow time, he could do that, make the crawl of Dean’s touch last forever, but his cock is so hard, so aching and desperate for Dean’s touch, and between the pounding of his heart and the gasping in his chest, Cas doesn't have the patience Dean demanded. 

Dean licks a hot stripe along one of Cas’s hip bones and Cas thrusts up involuntarily. Dean puts his hands firmly on both of Cas’s hips and stills him, words whispered warmly into the angel’s skin, “So perfect, Cas – every inch of you!”

Dean moves over to ghost hot breath over Cas’s cock, gratified by the utterly desperate moan this tears from his angel. He uses his tongue to spread the pre-come down the shaft and Cas feels like he is going just a little crazy, hands now twisted in the sheets, pulling against the overwhelming urge to just pound his hips up into Dean, fuck his mouth and, oh, where did that thought come from and Castiel really can’t breathe now. 

Cas wants to beg, is trying to suppress his Grace now, so he doesn't blow the whole room wide open, grits out an urgent “Dean,” jaw clenched tightly shut. 

Dean looks up, wants to see the ravished beauty of his angel, nips gently at the head of Cas’s cock and Cas’s jaw drops open now, eyes closed, hands scrabbling back down to search for Dean’s face again.

“Let go, Cas,” Dean urges him quietly. “It’s OK, I've got you.”

Castiel freezes then, because Dean puts his mouth on Cas’s cock, but Dean reaches underneath the angel’s hips and pulls up gently and Cas’s cock goes deeper into the wet and hot and pull of Dean and Cas’s heart and lungs almost explode because he really is fucking Dean’s mouth now. It’s so much, it’s too much and flames are burning Cas up from the inside out, scorching down to pool in his cock and burning their way out, an inarticulate sound coming from Cas as he fills Dean’s mouth. 

Cas doesn't remember coming down from that, finds himself covered with warm hunter, feels Dean’s hard cock pressing against his thigh as Dean presses kisses on the scruff of Cas’s jaw soothingly. 

Cas leans his head so he can place a kiss on Dean’s temple. “That’s….that was...extraordinary.” 

He can feel Dean’s lazy, answering smile against that little tender spot just under his ear.

“Yea, it was,” the hunter agrees, breath on Cas’s skin making something twitch in his stomach. “So, do you think we can have some hands-on sleeping aid tonight?”


End file.
